


Zoë's birthday weekend

by LotBubbel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium), zoenne - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Zoë's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotBubbel/pseuds/LotBubbel
Summary: Zoë celebrating her birthday with Senne
Relationships: Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Kudos: 11





	Zoë's birthday weekend

**Sunday, February 14th  
  
9 am  
  
**_Zoë was packing a few things, she stared at her clothes, doubting what to choose, took her phone, and texted Senne.  
  
Zoë texted _ *so where are we going?*  
_Senne texted_ * it’s a surprise*  
_Zoë texted_ *I know, but a little hint?*  
_Senne texted_ *we are not leaving the country* _  
_  
Zoë shouted, “Milan!”  
Milan _leaned to the door, holding a cup of coffee, and_ said, “Yes?”  
Zoë said, “Do you have any idea what Senne planned?”  
Milan said, “No, why? Are you leaving?”  
Zoë said, “Yes? You know that right?” _She took a sweater, held it up, looked at it, sighed, and put it back._  
Milan said, “Need any help?”  
Zoë said, “Yes! Please.”  
Milan _sat on her bed, looked surprised at the pile of stuff,_ and said, “For how long? 2 nights right?” _  
  
_**10 am**

Milan shouted, “He’s here!”  
Zoë shouted, “Just a minute!”  
Milan _let Senne in_ , said, “Hey!” _and hugged him._  
Senne said, “Hey! Happy Valentine!”. _He gave him a bag._  
Milan _smiled at it_ , and said, “Yes! Thanks” _he was opening the bag of croissants as Zoë walked to them. She leaned to Senne for a kiss and hugged him tightly._  
Zoë _looked at Milan and_ said, “What did you get?”  
Milan _held the bag close to him and_ said, “Mine!” _Senne laughed._ “You two have fun!” _as he walked to the kitchen. Zoë put on her coat._  
Senne said, “Don’t forget your beret.”  
Zoë said, “No? Why?” _She looked suspiciously at him while she took it and her gloves too._  
Senne said, “So, you don’t get cold? Come.” _He took over her bag and they left._

 **8 pm  
  
**_Senne wrapped their blanket around Zoë, who was looking at the campfire. She looked up as he leaned down to kiss her._  
Senne said, “You are not too cold right?” _He sat next to her._ Zoë said, “I am good, thanks.”  
_He took a stick, put a marshmallow on it, and held it in the fire. He saw her looking at it, and_ said, “What?” _She nodded no while smiling._ “Do you want one too?” _He gave his one and made a new one._

 **Midnight  
  
**_Senne leaned to Zoë, who fell asleep and_ whispered, “Wake up my love.”  
She _made an annoying sound and_ said, “Hm?”  
Senne said, “It’s midnight!” _She saw him smiling at her,_ and said, “And?”  
Senne said, “Happy birthday!” _He gave her a cupcake with a burning candle on it._ “Make a wish!” _Zoë laughed and blew the candle.  
She smiled as he kissed her and pulled her close for a hug. _  
Zoë said, “I love you!” Senne looked in her eyes _and_ said, “I love you!”

 **Monday morning  
  
**_Zoë woke up alone in bed and looked outside to the forest, he had found this little cabin in the middle of nature, just for the two of them._  
Senne said, “Good morning birthday girl!” _She smiled at him as he leaned down to put down a tray next to her._  
Zoë said, “There you are!”  
Senne said, “Missed me?” _Zoë hummed yes as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her for a kiss.  
  
She looked at the food he made for her, all her favorite things and a birthday cake, she took a strawberry. Senne took a cup of coffee and leaned to her._  
Zoë said, “Anything planned for today?”  
Senne said, “It’s your day, you can choose.”  
Zoë said, “I am good right here with you.” 


End file.
